


Wrapped In Her Arms

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Pettle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of Seize One More Day With You from Morgana's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seize One More Day With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405802) by [MorganasCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow). 



"The one that I adore

I cannot take the soul

Come to the fold."

\- Sir Christopher Lee (Elenore)

 

Morgana rested in the bed, thinking about today's morning. Morgause behaved weird… she hastened to leave to job, like if she didn't want to share any more minute with Morgana. I must have done something wrong, thought Morgana. Suddenly she felt the bed arch as Morgause laid behind her. She felt her hot breath on her neck, so close it chilled her to the bone. Morgana was shivering like a dying leaf on a tree in the wind. Here it is, thought Morgana. She wants to tell me what have I messed up and how do we solve it… she's going to tell me she's leaving me.  
Morgause's hand hugged Morgana's belly. Morgana felt a slight pressure, like if Morgause wanted to hold her, so she won't run away and she will listen to the reasons why is this happening. She felt her hair rising and falling. She closed her eyes and awaited the sentence…  
Then a touch of silk came… Morgana expected anything but this. She felt Morgause's lips caressing her pale skin, the warmth of those ruby gems spreading around her spine and into the whole body, her belly, her feet, her always cold hands. Her heart bursted into fire of desire and love as she slowly turned over. She felt her hair running over her neck and face, but she didn't care. As far as she was able to see Morgause's beautiful face she didn't care. Morgause grabbed a wisp of Morgana's hair and moved it towards her beautiful nose. Morgana smiled. Morgause as well, her lips spreading like a gates of paradise, and she neared to Morgana. The smile remained on Morgana's lips as she felt Morgause's nose rubbing her face. Morgause's lips stuck to Morgana's for a second, but then Morgana moved her head aside. She wanted to play. Morgause was snapping Morgana's lips, but she always escaped.  
Morgause laid her chin on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana felt Morgause's lips playing with her ear, whispering words of love into it. Morgana played with Morgause's brilliant golden curls, she rose them up and let them flow between her fingers, sensing their fragile structure, their soft caress, their… Morgana neared that hair to her nose. Oh, the lovely scent… Morgana was enchanted with the sunrise after the darkest night, with the gold of the oat fields, with the treasure she captured only for herself… Morgana loved Morgause's hair. Morgana loved everything about Morgause. „I love you too, my darling,“ whispered Morgana.  
She felt Morgause's fingers crawling over her ribs down to her hips. Morgause whispered something and her fingers started to run over Morgana's pale skin. Morgana writhed for she didn't expect Morgause to start tickling her. „Okay, okay,“ yelled Morgana among giggles. „You're right, I don't just love you… I adore you.“  
Morgause's lips seized her again and Morgana felt their hair tangle. She felt a bit ashamed because of the worrying… Morgause would never leave her… She hurried today, for it was quite late. If something wrong had happened, Morgause wouldn't kissed her, still half asleep. Morgana was so glad she has Morgause by her side… she wished nothing but stay here in Morgause's tight, yet soft embrace.

 

"My heart is chained to you

And I can't break free."

\- Apocalyptica ft. Brent Smith (Not Strong Enough)


End file.
